Unexpected
by goddess of tears
Summary: My first story uploaded here. Umm, this is one of those stories when you don't know who is who until the end of the story. Welps, Heero is in love with who?! You heard me right...but I bet you won't be able to figure out who it is before the story is don


Unexpected   
Written by: goddess no tears 

Disclaimer: Sorry...I don't own em'. 

+ 

:: I know the title for the fic is so plain, common, and a lot of people probably named their fic 'Unexpected', but I honestly didn't know what to name this story. And to warn you, the story probably ain't so good cuz I was rushing...I don't have much patience. :: + 

Heero Yuy, the 'Perfect Soldier', wasn't so perfect afterall. Trying so hard to not give into his weakness. 'Her'...the first time they met, it was so unexpecting for both of them. Though, they knew that they'll meet, but hadn't expected to fall in love. Yes she did have feelings for him, more than words could say, but how could she love him when he pulls away whenever she tries to get close? He doesn't show any feelings, although a few times he did, but ended up parting from her. She knows he loves her, and he very well knows about the situation.. 

But he fears that she'll get hurt. Not emotionally. Rather physically. For you see there are 'other' persons that have their eyes set on the perfect soldier. And he knows very well that they are capable of some destruction if his feelings for her were noticed or even hinted. The other persons are 'obsessed', always keeping a close eye on him...on both of them. 

_Things will be better this way. Forgive me, I love you too much to see you get hurt.."_

With his heart wrenching...he needed to tell her that they can never be together. He did not want pain to over come her. He needed to set them both free. He could easily take care of those wanting to harm her though, but he did once love her to an extent. So he didn't have the heart to harm her, believe it or not. Maybe he should. He thought about it often. 

Three times the phone rang. He heard someone pick up the other end of the line. 

"Hello?"   
"Hey its me."   
"Oh! Finally you called. I was getting worried, you know with all those missions. Want to come over? Mother is visiting Grandma. Its getting pretty boring over here."   
"Okay I'll be there in 15 minutes.."   
"Sure, I'll be waiting. Bye!"   
"Bye.." 

+ 

He sat across from her. Not aware that he was staring at her sip her tea. She blushed a bit and he quickly looked away and blew his tea to cool it off before taking a sip. The silence was an earful. 

"So Heero...how's Fei, Duo, Tro, and Quatre?"   
"They're alright. Fei once was tempted into cutting off Duo's braid after he had tried to steal his sword as a prank. Trowa and Quatre are...well...themselves." 

She smiled imagining Wufei running after Duo for his sword and swearing his mouth off. But Heero could see right through her. She was sad. 

"What's wrong?"   
"Hmm? Oh nothing."   
"I know there's something bothering you. What is it?"   
"*sigh* Heero, you know I have feelings for you..and I know you share the same feelings for me. But why don't you ever show me? I try to get close, but you pull away...making me feel.."   
"I know. I can't show you how I feel because there's too much at risk."   
"What do you mean, 'too much at risk.'? There is no risk when showing someone that you love them!"   
"Listen to me. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to feel pain. People will hurt you if they knew that I loved you."   
"I don't know what you are talking about. What people? Why?"   
"If people knew that I had some feelings for you, they'll want to hurt you. Kill you, I don't know, but do something to harm you."   
"Is it because you're a Gundam pilot?"   
"No.."   
"Then why?"   
"Jealousy is one word to top things off. This person knows other people who will do some dirty work for her. And I can't always be here to protect you."   
"I don't care..I want to be with you even if.."   
"I want to be with you too...but.."   
"Look. I don't care if people are gonna be after my throat. I have body guards you know." 

+ 

Heero was silent. How could he persuade her that this is a bad idea. Risking your life for love? Is he willing to risk her well being for love? The answer was no, yet he really wanted to be with her. He needed to go home and think about it, even if he thought about it over 100 times. 

"I need to go and do some research. I'll call you laters okay?"   
"Alright Heero." 

She walked him to the door and grabbed his hand before he left. 

"You be careful alright? I don't anything to happen to you."   
"No need to worry about me I'll be fine. Lock your door afterwards." 

And with a nod he was gone and she did as she was told and locked the door. His pace was slow walking home. Too much things was going running through his mind, but he was aware enough off a certain car driving the sidewalk. 

_'Oh great. Not her again.'_

The window rolled down to reveal her identity. 

"Hello Heero. Why are you out so late? Need a ride? I can drop you home if you like."   
"No thanks, I'm fine walking."   
"Where did you go? I never see you walking during the night."   
"Where I went is none of your business."   
"You went to see 'her' huh? No I'm not jealous nor am I stalking you or her either." 

He stood in front of the steps to the apartment that he shared with his fellow Gundam pilots. 

"Look Relena. I went to her house to talk to her about her grandfather. You know I feel really bad for what I did 2 years ago. It was all my fault...I killed him."   
"It wasn't your fault, OZ setted you guys up and your mission was simply to bring down the OZ shuttle containing OZ leaders. How would have you known it was full of leaders of the colonies to talk peace agreements with OZ?" 

And with that Heero walked into the house leaving Relena behind. 

+ 

Kay well if you don't know who that girl is, you really aren't a true Gundam Wing fan! Nah I'm just joking, but she's that General's grandaughter that Heero shot down during the battle at Victoria Base. My bad I forgot their names! 

Please review! I don't really care much if its good or bad...I need feed back so I can write better over time by learning from my mistakes. Thanks in advanced! ~Goddess no Tears 


End file.
